1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal warming-up method for a sheet post-processing apparatus provided at a post-stage of an image forming apparatus and a sheet post-processing apparatus including a warming-up device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As it is well known, in recent years, an image forming apparatus having plural functions is spread. A sheet post-processing apparatus having a sheet processing function such as stapling is set adjacent to such an image forming apparatus. It is well-known that, in an electronic apparatus formed by various mechanical components and electronic components, temperature and humidity ranges during an operation of the electronic apparatus are defined by specifications in order to guarantee a proper operation of the apparatus. In the image forming apparatus and the sheet post-processing apparatus, the management of temperature and humidity ranges during an operation is performed in the same manner.
JP-A-2002-337326 discloses a mechanism for discharging warm exhaust air generated by residual heat of a heating and fixing unit through an independent duct and branching the duct in a part thereof to thereby lead the warm exhaust air to places around a paper case in which a paper roll as a recording medium and an ink tank are stored, a head, and a platen, which are temperature and humidity adjustment objects. Therefore, it is possible to simultaneously warm and heat these respective temperature and humidity adjustment objects with the warm exhaust air.
JP-A-7-199775 discloses a mechanism for blowing the air, which is warmed by heat generated from an internal heat source of a fixing roller, near a recording sheet arranged in a paper feeding tray or a paper feeding cassette and drying the entire recording sheet using a blowing mechanism including an exhaust fan and a blower tube.
JP-A-2002-196653 discloses an image forming apparatus to an apparatus main body of which an option device can be attached, in which an air flow path for sending the external air to components having temperature rising tendency of the option device is provided in the main body. It is possible to cool a motor, a solenoid, and the like forming the option device with the external air sent through the air flow path.
However, in such an image forming apparatus, warm air sent into a sheet post-processing apparatus cannot be controlled. It is difficult to keep the inside of the sheet post-processing apparatus at temperature suitable for an operation environment.
The image forming apparatus recovers from cessation in a low-temperature environment or a quiescent state such as a power saving mode through warming-up time. However, maintenance of proper operation temperature is not specifically taken into account for the sheet post-processing apparatus disposed adjacent to the image forming apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet post-processing apparatus that can efficiently circulate warm exhaust air sucked from an image forming apparatus and keep the inside thereof at proper operation temperature.